If You Can't Hang
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Just a songfic one-shot based on the song If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens


_**Met a girl at fifteen**_

_**Thought she meant the world to me,**_

_**so I gave her everything**_

Julia Marie Johnson was the best. She meant everything to me, I practically revolved around her. When I was with her she had my complete attention and when she was gone I thought about her.

_**She turned out to be a cheat.**_

She cheated on me with Matt Stone and it crushed me.

_**Said she'd been thinking for a long time**_

_**and she found somebody new**_

_**I've been thinking that this whole time.**_

"Eli I've found someone else. I've been cheating on you since about two weeks after we were official," She told me with a complete poker face, absolutely no emotion.

"I had a feeling you were a cheater, I just didn't want to believe it." I responded trying to mirror her face. Show no weakness as my father had always said.

_**Well I never thought you'd stay**_

_**That's okay**_

_**I hope he takes your filthy heart**_

_**and then he throws you away someday.**_

_**Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know**_

_**If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby**_

"I hope he takes your filthy heart and throws you away. You're a slut Julia and I want you out of my God damn house," I yelled tears streaming down my face, to late to stay strong.

_**I don't wanna take your precious time**_

_**'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face**_

_**But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time**_

"Your so pretty," I yelled. "Your also a waste, you're an easy whore."

_**You're the lowest type**_

"You know what Eli," She screamed. "Your just a pity case, oh the unstable emo kid how much fun to play with."

_**I met a girl talking away**_

_**She found a boy she knew she'd change**_

_**I changed my clothes, my hair, my face**_

_**To watch us go our separate ways**_

"So I'm your life-sized Barbie doll. I changed everything for you, I hate my hair styled this way, I hate these preppy clothes, and I fucking hate you." I stated my volume not faltering.

_**She said we've grown apart for sometime**_

_**but then she found somebody new**_

_**I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do**_

"We've grown apart," She screamed tears falling. It's such a stupid act.

"Anymore melodramatic cliché breakup terms you want to use?" I yelled angry. "I hope Mr. Right can keep up with you and your crap."

_**Stay the hell away,**_

_**While I sit here by myself**_

_**and figure out how I got this way**_

_**Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know**_

_**If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby**_

"Just go away," I screamed pointing at the door, "There's the door, baby."

_**I don't wanna take your precious time**_

_**'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face**_

_**But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time**_

She ran out and I slid down the hallway wall and shoved my face into my hands. I sat thinking for a couple seconds before I heard a scream as if someone was in a great deal of pain. I quickly grabbed a hoodie and flew out the door. When I got to the site of the scream I saw Julia's mangled body. Her pretty face was smashed and absolutely disgusting to look at. I got dizzy and felt like puking I felt the ground almost fall from beneath me and next thing I know my knees buckled and I passed out.

_**I don't want to get things confused**_

_**She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use**_

I felt as if I was at a subconscious state and Julia was there.

"You did this to me," she screamed, "you killed me!" She accused

"I-" I started but she cut me off.

"You killed me you're absolutely useless Elijah. ABSOLUTLY WORTHLESS," She screamed relentlessly

_**So now I gotta call the doctor**_

_**So he can prescribe me medication**_

_**So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way**_

The doctor put me on some antipsychotics for a while to make me forget what I've saw. I can never forget. I resurrected my gothic sense of style and I bought a hearse. I put myself through so much blame and I only hurt the people around me.

_**I met a girl at seventeen**_

_**Knew she meant the world to me,**_

Clare Diane Edwards is completely stunning. She's beautiful inside and out.

_**so I gave her everything,**_

_**and she did the same for me**_

She returned it, she gave me her all something I wasn't used to. I gave her everything and she did the same. When I'm with her I feel like I'm floating and when she's gone she's all I think about.

_**Imagine that!**_

I could've never imagined being in such a great relationship but I am and I'm so happy

_**'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face**_

_**No you're such a pretty, pretty face**_

Clare is so beautiful no matter what others might say she saved me from myself

_**Would you please stay and come inside, baby**_

_**Would you please stay and please be mine, baby**_

"Would you please be mine?" I asked Clare holding out my mother's locket that my mother told me to give a girl that's worth my time. I never even thought of giving it to anyone other than the one and only Clare Edwards.

"Yes," She exclaimed hugging me and pecking me on the lips.

**Author's Note- Yes I changed some of the lyrics… Well what'd y'all think? The best way to tell me is through a review so push dat button (or I guess it's a box now so write a well-rounded review and then push dat button :)) **


End file.
